Halloween Surprise
by MyWindowIsOpen
Summary: Halloween comes once a year, you never know what you'll get when it's Trick or Treating time. When Edward arrives home to find Bella missing, will he get tricked or treated in the end?


I want to thank Kara (StillDreaming85) & Sherry (Banshee69) for their help on this. Also an extra thank you to Sherry for her help with the summary & title. You chicks are awesome! I don't own Twilight, SM does. *grumbles*

.

.

.

Written in EPOV

.

.

.

Coming in from work I drop my keys onto the hall table as I call out to my wife. "Honey, I'm home." Setting my briefcase beside the table, I begin loosening my tie as I make my way further into the house.

As I start to step into the kitchen, I'm saying in the most seductive voice I can conjure. " _Trick or Treat?_ "

Once I entered the kitchen, I glanced to the stove, it looks like supper has been started, but put on hold for some reason? I walk over to make sure the burners are indeed turned off and they are.

"Bella!" I call out. As I go out in search of my wife.

'She wouldn't just leave our supper on the stove like that.' I muse to myself.

I look in the den.

I look out on the back deck. Sometimes she enjoys sitting out there curled up in a blanket with one of her steamy romance novels she loves to read.

I head back to the kitchen and look around with my hands on my hips, trying to see if I see anything, maybe a clue to where she is at.

There is no note.

I head upstairs.

I walk into our bedroom expecting to find her, but she's not there?

I go to the en suite bathroom and push the door open. "Bella." I mumble as the door open.

Empty.

Where could she be?

I run my hand through my hair as I make my way back downstairs.

I take my cell phone out of my pocket and I dial her number with shaky fingers.

I nervously wait for the call to connect, but instead I hear the chirping of Bella's ringing cell phone coming from the kitchen.

"Bella." I call to her, as I run to my love.

I skid to a stop on the linoleum when I'm faced with her cell phone lying on the table. I hadn't noticed it before.

What the hell is going on? Where are you, Bella?

I am worried sick, frantic, and I am terrified that something has happened to my love.

Horrible things start to run through my mind on their own accord, things that I know are mostly ridiculous to even consider. It's just my mind working overtime due to stress, the lack of sleep, and the fact that it is Halloween day.

This is one day that has always given me the creeps, but in a good way. I have always loved Halloween, always been fascinated by it. Carving pumpkins, frying the seeds, dressing up, scaring the neighbors, and begging for candy.

I loved it all.

My dad was a different story, though.

His philosophy was. "Why go door to door begging strangers for candy, when you can go the store and buy whatever you want with the money you would spend on a stupid costume."

I'm brought out of my reverie by the ringing of Bella's cell phone on the table. I rush over to grab it.

"Hello." I answer it in a rush.

"Edward? Why are you answering Bella's phone?"

"Alice." Exacerbated, I say it a little louder than normal to my sister, "have you spoken to Bella today?"

"What are you talking about, silly? I talk to her every day." She huffs out at me.

"When was the last time you actually spoke to her, Alice?" I growl at her.

"What is your damage, asshole?"

I pinch the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger, taking a deep breath in and letting it out slowly. "When I came home from my shift, Bella wasn't here."

She interrupts me. "So, what… she's not allowed to leave the house now?"

"Alice, please, just for once, would you listen to what I am trying to tell you?" I am pleading with her.

"Okay, fine. Sorry, go on."

"As I was trying to say, Bella wasn't here, but she had started supper. She had left it on the stove, but the burners were turned off. Her cell phone was here also, it was on the table, but there wasn't a note.

"Maybe she ran out to the store? She was cooking, she could have ran out of milk or butter."

"Ali, her car is still here."

She hums. "Well, she did tell me earlier in the week that she wasn't feeling well, actually she hasn't been feeling well for several weeks now that I think about it."

"I'm a doctor for fuck's sake, why hasn't she mentioned being sick to me?"

"Maybe she just didn't want to worry you over nothing?"

"Ali, I am worried." I sigh as I start to pace the floor.

"Yeah, me too, brother, me too." She whispers, but I can hear the worry in her voice.

I stop my pacing as I come up with an idea. "I'm calling the police."

"Okay, let me know-" And before Alice can finish her sentence the front door opens.

In walks Bella with my mom, Esme and they have their hands full of bags.

I don't know if I am more pissed off at them or relieved that Bella is alright?

Right now, at this moment, I am going for relieved.

"Alice, I have to go." I click off the phone, throw it down on the couch and stride over to Bella. I grab her in a bone crushing hug that lifts her off the ground.

"Where have you been? I've been worried out of my fucking mind." I mumble into her hair."

She squeaks and flails a bit. "Worried? Why were you worried? I wasn't too far behind you coming in after you got off from your shift."

"Bella." I have to stop and take a deep breath. "When I came in and you were not home like you normally are, there was no note, supper was on the stove, but was half cooked, and you left your cell phone sitting on the table, all on Halloween day… I worried."

Her hand covers her mouth as tears collect in her eyes. "I- I am sorry."

I take hold of her upper arms and pull her to my chest. "Hey, it's alright. Don't cry." I try to soothe her as I rub circles on her back.

I step back from her and look into her beautiful, brown eyes that captivated me from the moment I first saw her. Trying to convey that I wasn't mad at her, that everything was indeed alright.

That is until I saw the dark circles under her eyes and I wondered if she has been sleeping well?

"Alice told me you haven't been feeling well, but you have not said a word to me. Why? What is going on, love? You know you can tell me anything, right?

I wipe her tear-stained cheeks with my thumb and watch as she bites into her plump lower lip.

My cock starts to swell at the sight, but now is not the time, so I release her juicy lip from its pearly white torture device. "Love, tell me. Remember, for better or for worse. We said that the day we got married." I remind her.

She takes a deep, shuddering breath, she straightens her back. She looks at me like she just solved a problem and who knows, maybe she has?

"I have been feeling sick, for a while now."

"Why haven't you-"

Shaking her head. "Let me finish, okay?"

I nod. "Go on."

"I've been tired, moody, extra sleepy, eating more, getting sick. I have also gained some weight." She sighs. "I thought I was going through some sort of… depression?"

"Bella, it doesn't matter to me, you are beautiful no matter what, okay? No matter how much you weigh, as long as you are healthy that is all that matters to me. We can get you started on some sort of antidepressants to see if we can get your moods stabilized."

She's shaking her head. "I know that in here," She says pointing to her heart. "But in here," She says pointing to her head. "Is a whole other ballgame."

I hug her tight to me. "I can't be your doctor, but I can help find one that will give you the proper diagnosis.

She pushes on my chest and looks up at me, worry evident on her beautiful face. "Edward, I went to the doctor today. Your mom came over and took me."

I swallow thickly around the lump in my throat. "Okay. Where did you go? Who did you see? What did they say?" I fire off questions at her.

"Well, first things first.I told your mom how I had not been feeling well for the past several weeks, she just showed up out of the blue and said I had a last minute appointment that she had made for me. That was why the food was left on the stove."

She nervously plays with the collar of my shirt. "The appointment was with your dad."

I furrow my brows into a deep V. "Several weeks? I didn't see you at the hospital today and dad didn't mention it either. Are you alright?"

Sighing. She has a smile tugging at her sweet mouth. "I didn't want to worry you, Edward. Your dad kept me in his private office for the exam, to ensure you wouldn't see me. It was a very covert mission for us." She giggles with a gleam in her eye.

"Annnnd," I draw out. "What did dad find out on this Halloween version of Mission Impossible?" I snicker at my silly joke.

"Well," She stops playing with my shirt collar, running her hands down my chest and around my back. "The mission impossible wasn't too impossible after after-all."

I look at her, confusion coloring my face. "What?" I laugh.

"Congratulations, the easy part has already taken place, you planted the seed, no seeds of doubt here, but only seeds of hope. If you choose to accept the next part of the mission, I will be beside you, helping cultivate and care for our seedling, to ensure it has the most fun, adventurous, future, life can offer."

"Wait!" My eyes grew as wide as my smile. It was partly shock, but mostly excitement. "Are… are you trying to tell me you are pregnant?"

Tears are streaming down her lovely face as she nods her head. "Yes," was all she manages to sob out before I lift her up and spin her around the room.

"Edward!" My mom shouts at me. "Put her down, you will make her sick."

I smile at the two women in my kitchen. Bella and I are laughing through our tears. I look at my mom who is standing there smiling at the two of us with glassy, green eyes of her own. Her warm smile reflecting so many emotions, I know they are probably mirroring some of my own.

I look at Bella and she gives me a knowing grin so I release her and run to my mom and scoop her up. I spin her around the kitchen the same way I did Bella. "Mom, we are having a baby!" I exclaim to her.

She squeals out in delight, holding her arms around my neck. "It will be the luckiest little pumpkin to ever be born." She states so proudly, beaming down at me.

I kiss my mother's soft cheek. "Thank you, mom, for everything and Happy Halloween."

.

.

.

 **A/N:** Thanks to OhGeeFantasy for inspiring this fic. It was meant to be included in her contest, but I couldn't submit it due to I was a couple of words short. Like 1 or 2? lol


End file.
